El chico del café
by Missannie L
Summary: El fantasear con él ya era una rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada, aunque sabía que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto si quería que el lindo chico del café fuese más que sólo un cliente. OS/TH/AU


_Disclaimer: Estoy muy pero que muy segura que no soy S. Meyer (me he mirado incluso en el espejo), así que nada de Twilight me pertenece, aunque sigo buscando en el periódico el anuncio donde pueda comprar a Edward ñ_ñ_

* * *

**El chico del café**

**.**

**Bella **

**.**

Ahí estaba él, como siempre, con una sonrisa educada en el rostro mientras se acercaba hacia mí. Mi corazón se aceleró, una reacción a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, era una suerte que él no poseyera un oído fino o estaría en problemas, era una suerte que los sonrojos se hubieran ido.

Evité suspirar cuando le recité el acostumbrado saludo para los clientes y otro cuando tomé su orden. Siempre lo mismo: él llegaba, ordenaba su acostumbrado café, se lo daba, se iba y me quedaba embelesada viéndolo hasta que su trasero desaparecía de mí vista. Hasta el día siguiente.

Se había convertido en una rutina a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no podía decir que me encantaba. Durante la noche y en algunos momentos del día (demasiados según Rose), planeaba un escenario distinto, donde me armaba de valor y le hablaba sobre algo más o él daba el primer paso o nos encontrábamos en un lugar fuera del Starbucks donde trabajaba, nos conocíamos y terminábamos saliendo.

Suspiré cuando lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud, aunque no era la única que se lo quedaba viendo como yo, no sabía si sentirme aliviada por eso o gruñir, aunque no me pertenecía para poder marcarlo como mío.

Mío.

Como si eso fuese posible.

–Anímate, Julieta, que Romeo volverá mañana –giré para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Rose.

Le sonreí, sin decir nada, ella se acercó y palmeó mi espalda de forma cariñosa.

–Deberías hablarle.

–Lo hago –me defendí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y arqueó una ceja.

–Isabella, tomarle la orden no es hablarle. No de verdad. Hazlo. Le interesas.

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

–Claro –mi voz no derramaba sarcasmo, pero estaba a punto.

–Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué sino aparece cada vez que estás disponible para que lo atiendes? Apuesto a que sabe tu horario, y si no lo está, ¿por qué no mejor va con Lauren para que lo atienda? Todos los idiotas que quieren tener un buen rato sin compromisos van con ella. Si atiende como aquí –sacudió la cabeza, con una mueca de asco–. Entiendo porque no vuelven.

Me reí, porque era verdad, muchos de los chicos que sabíamos que se habían tirado a Lauren volvían, eran muy pocos los que regresaban por algo más. Por el momento tres había sido el máximo de veces que un chico regresaba a buscarla.

–Hola, chicas –canturreó una voz con un toque de falsa dulzura, nos volvimos para encontrarnos con Lauren, quien vestía una minúscula falda junto con una playera apretada, su vestimenta no dejaba nada a la imaginación–. Acabo de terminar –Rose susurró algo como "_con Tyler_", mordí mi labio para no reír, por fortuna Lauren nos ignoró–. Quería saber si mañana irán a la fiesta. Ya saben, con Eric –agitó su melena rubia.

–Claro, no nos la perderíamos por nada –Rose le dedicó una sonrisa falsa y ella se la devolvió.

–Nos vemos –se despidió, alejándose mientras contoneaba de forma exagerada sus caderas, a mi lado Rose soltó un gemido y la miré.

–Debería de dejar de hacer eso cuando sabe que estamos cerca.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Supongo que quiere sentirse envidiada.

Rose gruñó.

–Pues me encantaría que lo hiciera con otras chicas. No con nosotras. Creo que no traía bragas.

Abrí la boca, con horror.

–¡Eww, Rosalie! –gemí, cerrando los ojos, pero los abrí inmediatamente, eso empeoraba las cosas.

Ella sonrío.

–Si yo he quedado traumada de por vida tendrás que acompañarme, por eso es que somos mejores amigas. Compartimos empleo, departamento y traumas.

Volví a rodar los ojos.

–También lo compartes con Ángela, ¿no podrías haber compartido tu trauma con ella y no conmigo? Además, ¿por qué iremos a la fiesta de Eric?

–Porque Ángela no conoce a Lauren, en cuanto a la fiesta iremos y punto –declaró con firmeza–. Nos divertiremos y encontraremos a chicos estupendos para pasar el rato.

Suspiré pero no discutí, cuando Rose decidía algo era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aunque sabía lo que eso significaba. Tendríamos que ir de compras para poder encontrar ropa _adecuada_, pues asistir con una blusa y pantalón era impensable.

**.**

–Hola –alcé la vista rápidamente al reconocer esa voz.

Era él. Y me estaba hablando.

_Rápido, di algo inteligente._

–Hey –saludé.

_Bien hecho Bella, eso fue, probablemente, lo más inteligente que alguien haya dicho en la historia de la humanidad._

Me regaló una sonrisa amable a pesar de mi no interesante ni original respuesta.

–Al principio no estaba seguro si eras tú.

Mi respiración se me atoró en la garganta mientras sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

–Pues sí. Soy yo.

–No sabía que estudiabas aquí.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

–No me sorprende, dado que no hemos conversado más allá del café.

Él rio.

–Culpable. Es raro, me parece que te conozco bien a pesar de que ésta podría ser nuestra primera conversación real. Aunque sé tu nombre: Isabella.

–Bella –corregí automáticamente, desconcertada porque lo recordara, sí, tenía una etiqueta con mi nombre, pero yo no recordaba el nombre de quien me atendía en las ocasiones en que compraba algo, por muy frecuente que fueran mis compras.

–Bella –repitió él con esa increíble y sexy voz. Me estremecí imperceptiblemente por la forma en que su lengua parecía acariciar las sílabas de mi nombre, sus increíbles ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos mientras que el aire jugueteaba con sus mechones cobrizos. Deseé poder pasar mis dedos entre el desorden que era su cabello, ¿serían tan suaves como parecían?

–¿Bella?

–¿Hum? –pregunté, saliendo de mi fantasía, parpadeé para enfocar su rostro y me sonrojé al saber que lo había estado contemplando como una boba, disimuladamente pasé mis dedos por la comisura de mis labios, con mi suerte y torpeza me sorprendía que no nos hubiera ahogado.

–¿Eres Bella qué? –su voz tenía un tono divertido.

–¿Swan? –sonó como una pregunta, pero era imposible para mi cerebro pensar con claridad cuando tenía a semejante hombre frente a mí. Luego me golpeé mentalmente para reaccionar– ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –era una pregunta importante, no podía seguir llamándolo "el chico del café" en mis fantasías o conversaciones, un nombre lo haría más real, más fácil de alcanzar.

–Edward Cullen –a pesar de ser un poco anticuado le quedaba perfectamente–. Y, ¿qué estudias?

–Pedagogía, ¿tú?

–Medicina –contestó con una sonrisa matadora y mi mente comenzó a fantasear con él siendo mi doctor. Huh, yo podría ser una paciente muy...

–¡Edward! –una voz de chica interrumpió mis pensamientos, mis sucios pensamientos, ¿qué me pasaba? Yo no solía ser una pervertida, ese era trabajo de Rose, pero parecía que estar cerca de Edward me alteraba.

–Alice –él se puso de pie con una sonrisa devastadora, mientras miraba con cariño a una chica pequeña que se acercaba con paso firme hacia donde estábamos.

Mi corazón cayó. Ella era hermosa, diminuta, sí, pero tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, cabello negro disparado en todas direcciones y unas facciones delicadas que la hacían ver como un duende o un elfo, sentí una punzada de envidia cuando llegó a la altura de Edward y lo abrazó con cariño.

–Hola –me saludó con una sonrisa sincera al separarse y sentí otra punzada, esta vez de decepción, hubiese sido más fácil odiarla si se comportara como una perra o alguien falsa y presumida.

–Hola –susurré, con el corazón despedazado a mí alrededor, ahora sabía que no podía tener una oportunidad con el chico del café. No cuando tenía una increíble que, a todas luces, lo admiraba y amaba, sentimiento que, estaba segura, era correspondido con creces–. Yo, hum, debo irme –como si supiera que necesitaba una excusa para salir corriendo de allí, mi celular vibró al recibir un mensaje de Rose.

**Estoy donde siempre, trae tu trasero rápido para comprar ropa adecuada**

Reprimí una sonrisa al leer su mensaje, siempre me hacía sentir mejor sin importar la situación en la que estuviera.

–Hasta luego –mascullé antes de salir disparada, no pude evitar mirar atrás una última vez, y lo que vi provocó que mi estómago se revolviera.

Carajo, se veían estupendamente bien juntos. Yo sobraba en una relación como esa, mis ilusiones estaban destrozadas, me llevaría algún tiempo poder reponerme, y eso que no había conocido a la perfección al chico del café. Aunque era lo mejor, si hubiese llegado a tratarlo probablemente me hubiera aferrado a su pierna lloriqueando como una niña.

Dios, era tan patética, pero sabía que Rose estaría ahí para mí.

**.**

Suspiré antes de volver a beber de mi vaso.

–Uf, guarda un poco para los demás, Bells –Rose me miró divertida, me encogí de hombros y resoplé–. Aunque es lo mejor, así me será más fácil llevarte a la cama sin que opongas resistencia.

Puse los ojos en blanco y reí, no solía beber mucho cuando iba a fiestas, lo mío no era emborracharme, pero necesitaba hacerlo para relajarme y disfrutar de verdad de esto, encontrar a alguien para pasar un buen rato, como Rose me había aconsejado, no sería tan difícil, estaba un vestido azul ajustado que realzaba todos mis atributos, unas zapatillas y me había maquillado y peinado de una forma espectacular, según la rubia que no dejaba de mirar a un chico musculoso con hoyuelos que estaba bailando cerca de nosotras.

–Ve a por él –dije con un gesto de la mano, ella no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, caminó hacia él con una seguridad propia de Rose, el tipo inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, obviamente sería un tonto si no lo hiciera. La ropa de Rose y sus movimientos la hacían destacar, su belleza y sensualidad eran naturales.

–¡Belli! –la conocida voz de Lauren se escuchó demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero, antes de poder huir, estaba frente a mí, luciendo un vestido blanco ajustado, tuve que desviar la vista de su vestimenta porque juraría que su ropa era casi transparente– No creí que fueras a venir –giró su rostro hacia la derecha y lanzó un guiño coqueto.

Me obligué a sonreír.

–Sorpresa.

Ella volvió su atención en mí, después de hacerle señas a un chico que la devoraba con la mirada.

–¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Señalé hacia donde se encontraba bailando animadamente con el chico de hoyuelos, obviamente algo pasaría entre ellos esta noche, lo que significaba que volvería sola a casa a menos que encontrara compañía también, cosa que empezaba a dudar que pasaría.

–Debí suponer que me ganaría con Emmett –Lauren frunció los labios, parecía ligeramente decepcionada, como si Rose le hubiera quitado su nuevo juguete–. Maldición, debí de haber ido con él primero y dejar a Mike para después.

Me limité a asentir, ¿qué se decía en casos como éste? ¿_Lamento que Rose te haya quitado al chico caliente con el que querías acostarte_?

–¿Y tú? ¿No vas a buscar a alguien para pasar el rato? –maldije en mi mente cuando su atención se volvió hacía mí, acomodó su vestido, bajándolo un poco para que su escote se notara más.

–Yo no…

–¿Estás segura? –sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, pude divisar un brillo malicioso en el fondo, pero esperé que estuviera equivocada, solía adoptar esa mirada cuando planeaba humillar a alguien– ¿O nadie se te ha acercado para platicar contigo buscando algo más? No me sorprende, en realidad –su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de falsa preocupación–. Entiendo que los chicos miren a Rosalie, pero no a ti, y es comprensible. No tienes lo que les gusta.

–No todos los chicos buscan pechos y trasero –contesté, enfadada.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Todos los que conocemos, sino te aseguro que estarías con alguien, como Rosalie o con una fila de chicos que quieren pasar el tiempo contigo, como yo, pero, ¿tú? ¿Nadie se interesa por ti?

–No lo hago porque tengo novio –mascullé con rabia, reprimiendo el impulso de golpearla, con mi suerte probablemente terminaría en el hospital, pero me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

–¿Sí? –sus labios hicieron un puchero– Entonces, ¿por qué no está contigo justo ahora?

Me quedé de piedra, tratando de buscar una excusa creíble mientras su rostro adquiría un brillo triunfal.

–Él…

–Ya estoy aquí, cariño –una voz increíblemente conocida y sexy me interrumpió, miré asombrada a Edward mientras me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, sus labios depositaron un beso ligero en mi mejilla, me sonrojé, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente.

–¿Sales con Edward Cullen? –la voz incrédula de Lauren me sacó de mi estado de aturdimiento.

Me tensé y el brazo de Edward se apretó más contra mi cintura, haciendo que me relajara de forma automática.

–Sí.

–Es imposible –soltó ella, incrédula–. ¿Cómo es posible que salga contigo cuando me conoce a mí? No. No me lo creo. Estás siendo un idiota que hace esto para que me enoje y me desquite en la cama, ¿verdad, cielo? –su voz volvió a ser irritantemente dulce.

–Precisamente porque te conozco no he querido tener nada contigo –escupió, irritado–. ¿Qué tan difícil es que salga con Bella? Es malditamente hermosa, inteligente y divertida.

Lauren cruzó los brazos de tal forma que provocó que sus pechos casi salieran de su escote, pero Edward no apartó su enojada mirada verde de la suya.

–Sigo sin creerlo, simplemente porque tú eres Edward Cullen y ella la simple y sosa Isabella Swan.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero inmediatamente fue sustituido por una sonrisa traviesa que lo hizo verse más guapo de lo que en realidad era.

–Si Bella fuera eso, yo no haría esto –declaró antes de tomar mi mentón con suavidad y estampar sus labios contra los míos. Automáticamente cerré los ojos, llevando mis manos al desorden que era su cabello, el cual era tan suave como había imaginado, una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda baja, apretándome contra él mientras que la otra acariciaba mis cabellos.

Gemí contra sus labios, lo que le permitió profundizar el beso, volviéndolo más demandante. Levemente escuché un bufido enojado, seguido de un "_idiotas pretenciosos_", pero estaba más ocupada en recordar cómo se respiraba.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas bajo un ardiente sol Edward liberó mis labios. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que no dudé en devolverle, pero desapareció cuando recordé algo, más bien a alguien.

_Alice._

Me alejé como si tuviera la peste, sonrojada por la mortificación.

–Gracias por ayudarme con Lauren, yo… hum… adiós –solté antes de salir como una bala de ahí.

Mis pensamientos eran un caos, ¿por qué me había besado si tenía a Alice? No cualquier casi desconocido hacía eso por cualquiera. ¿Y si ella se enteraba? De sólo pensar en el dolor que le causaría me hacía sentir como una perra, pues parecía ser una persona que podría llegar a ser tu mejor amiga sin esfuerzo.

De pronto sentí como una mano agarraba mi brazo, deteniéndome, no tuve que girar para saber que se trataba de él.

–¿Se lo dirás? –susurré, alterada.

–¿Decirle a quién, qué? –su voz se escuchaba confundida.

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para encararlo, me atraganté un poco, debía de ser ilegal ser tan guapo.

–Alice… beso –mascullé– Gracias por tu ayuda, pero no debiste de ir a tales extremos para poner en su lugar a Lauren. No cuando tienes a Alice. Me siento como una perra por eso, no se lo merece, ¿no pensaste en el daño que le causarás cuando se entere? Se ve que te ama y creí que tú lo hacías de la misma forma, pero…

–Espera –alzó una mano para detener mis balbuceos–. ¿Crees que Alice es mi novia?

Asentí frenéticamente, él me dedicó una mirada incrédula, aunque soltó una risa floja.

–¿Te ríes después de hacerle algo así? –solté, enojada– Eso no está bien, le romperás el corazón cuando…

–En realidad apuesto a que ella estará feliz si le digo que conseguí una novia –me interrumpió, ahora la confundida era yo–. Se supone que eso es lo que hacen las hermanas pequeñas –aclaró antes de volver a reírse, con más fuerza esta vez.

–Entonces, ¿no tienes novia? –pregunté, con la esperanza creciendo en mi estómago, él sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de reírse– ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Pasaron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos antes de que se enderezara y me dedicara una mirada seria, que provocó que mis manos temblaran un poco por la intensidad de esas preciosas esmeraldas.

–En primer lugar porque no podía permitir que alguien te hablara de esa forma, mucho menos alguien como Lauren y segundo porque llevaba mucho tiempo deseando besarte –miró mis labios para recalcar el punto, me dedicó una sonrisa algo avergonzada–. Iba ahí sólo los días que sabía que estarías y me atenderías. Diario trataba de armarme de valor para hablarte e invitarte a salir, _nunca_ antes me había pasado eso, y mucho menos con alguien a quien en realidad no conocía pero sentía que sí. Lamento que suene como un acosador, pero es la verdad, cuando te vi hoy fuera de tu lugar de trabajo no me lo podía creer, cuando te fuiste _decidí_ que debía hablarte e invitarte a salir la próxima vez que ordenara lo de siempre, nunca esperé encontrarte en una fiesta y mucho menos el poder _besarte_ como deseé casi desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Le dediqué una sonrisa temblorosa, acercándome a él, dejándome envolver por el increíble aroma que desprendía el chico del café.

–Sonará un poco loco y patético, pero yo también me armaba de valor para poder hablarte y, sí, besarte.

Me miró incrédulo por unos segundos, después de que su devastadora sonrisa torcida dominara su cara, se acercó más a mí, colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, automáticamente mis brazos rodearon su cuello, algo más fácil de hacer gracias a las zapatillas que Rose me había hecho ponerme casi a la fuerza.

–Seamos locos juntos y veamos hacia donde nos conduce –susurró, acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

–Apoyo eso –respondí antes de que su boca tomara posesión de la mía una vez más.

**.**

_Cha chán_

_Gracias por leer este pequeño One Shot. Ya sé que es un poco algo loco y raro, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

_Cualquier duda, queja, amenaza de muerte, etc... me gustaría saberlo (ñaca ñaca) Por cierto, si alguien quiere darme de tomatazos, ¿no preferiría lanzarme mejor chocolates? Los odio tanto que debo de comer cualquiera que vea para que no contamine a los demás ewe así que... ¡Chocolate, ven a mí!_

_Nos leemos, espero que más pronto que después._

_Missannie_

_p.d. Perdón si ven algún error de dedo D: sé que debo de conseguirme una beta, sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo, soy un desastre andante :P oh, y para quienes siguen mis otras historias me alegra informar que... ¡la inspiración regresó con más fuerza que nunca! (oh, sí, bebé), así que no tardarán en tener noticias mías C:_


End file.
